


Jasper's Accident

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jasper is in a car accident on his way to the Palace and Eleanor has to wait 2 days until she can gain permission to go and see him in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper's Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It is a few months after King Simon’s death, following which Jasper has been Liam’s bodyguard. Over time Jasper and Eleanor have gotten closer and their feelings for each other have developed.

Eleanor watched in confusion as a member of security she didn’t recognise moved towards her brother and spoke quietly into Liam’s ear. As Liam’s eyebrows rose and he turned towards the unfamiliar man Eleanor could instinctively tell that something had happened and judging by the firm set of Liam’s jaw it wasn’t something he was happy about.

Without thinking she strode towards the two men, ignoring whatever her mother was trying to tell her. As she approached them she heard their harsh whispers to each other, until the guard noticed her approach and fell silent, his stance tensing as he tried to avert his gaze from her.

‘What’s going on?’ she asked, her tone demanding. Hearing her voice Eleanor was surprised to see Liam’s posture tense as well and as he turned to face her his jaw stayed clenched tightly, a muscle twitching in his cheek.

‘Nothing,’ Liam replied, trying to sound relaxed, ‘just, erm, a change of detail. I think Ted’s just trying to increase safety measures-‘

Eleanor felt a knot of anxiety form in her stomach as she watched her brother blatantly lie to her. It was like he was trying overly hard to cover something up and she wanted to know what it was.

Shaking her head quickly Eleanor stared at her brother, almost daring him to lie to her again, ‘I don’t believe you for a second. What’s really going on?’

Glancing nervously at the guard beside him Liam took a moment to consider his next move, eventually sighing when he realised Eleanor would badger him constantly until he told her the truth. ‘Okay fine,’ he muttered, his shoulders slumping in resignation.

Reaching down he held onto her arm supportively, gently moving her to the edge of the room before he told her quietly, ‘Jasper has been in an accident.

‘What?’ Eleanor gasped. It suddenly felt as if the floor had fallen away from under her, her head going dizzy as her chest tightened painfully. ‘What type of accident?’

‘A car accident, we think someone ran a red light and when Jasper tried to swerve out of the way he hit a lamppost,’ Liam told her, watching as her eyes widened in panic as he replayed the events to her. When she started shaking Liam squeezed her arms reassuringly, ‘he’s in an ambulance and he’s with the people who can help him.’

Eleanor tried to respond to Liam but she found that no words would come out of her mouth and so instead she was left gaping uselessly. Images of a mangled car were racing through her mind along with pictures of a bloodied Jasper and she suddenly found that her legs could no longer support her weight as her knees buckled.

It took a few minutes for her to realise that she was now being held upright in Liam’s arms, her head resting against his shoulder as she shook violently. ‘I think she’s gone into shock,’ she heard him say before she was lifted and carried onto the sofa in front of her mother’s desk.

The rest of the events from then on were now a muddled blur in Eleanor’s mind and the only thing she could remember was her mother firmly insisting that she were still to attend the Parliamentary dinner that Cyrus had arranged. If she had had more strength Eleanor might have hit Helena at that moment, all though she wasn’t surprised by her mother’s lack of support or consideration. The monarchy was the only thing that mattered to Helena now.

She was unbelievably thankful when Liam had stood up to their mother then, ensuring that she didn’t have to sit through the hours of tedious conversation that had previously awaited her and instead had taken her to her room to await any further news.

It had taken over 3 hours for Eleanor to find out anything and it had only been that Jasper had reached the hospital and at that moment he had been alive. However she had been refused access to go and see him, Ted insisting that it was not safe for her to visit the public section of the hospital. But, the second she had heard those words Eleanor had spun on the head of security with fire in her eyes and ice in her voice, making it clear that she was not going to accept ‘no’ under any circumstances.

Paling under the Princess’s fierce gaze Ted had finally agreed that he would arrange for her to visit Jasper, although it would take time to organise the security at the hospital. Reluctantly Eleanor had agreed to wait – she knew the strain Ted was under now that Cyrus was King and the stress was evident on his face, the frown lines on his forehead had become more pronounced over the last few months and she didn’t want to add to them.  
However now she was deeply regretting that decision.

As she paced back and forward across her room she clutched her phone tightly in her hand so that her knuckles were white, waiting desperately to hear of any news about Jasper. He had filled her every thought, both waking and sleeping, since she had heard about his accident and she was starting to lose her patient. The panic and worry was driving her mad.

Anxiously picking at one of her fingernails she finally stopped pacing, the possibilities of what she could do next whirring in her brain. After a few seconds she let out a frustrated groan, ‘oh sod it,’ she muttered as she marched towards the doors of her room, pulling them open with her full force and causing the guard outside her room to jump.

‘I need to go to the hospital,’ she told the man who was stood facing the wall.

‘I-I’m sorry your highness but-‘ he began before Eleanor cut him off with her icy tone.  
‘No buts, I need to go to the hospital,’ she told him before starting to stride down the corridor. ‘Are you coming?’ she asked him over her shoulder.

‘I’m afraid that it won’t be possible, I am under strict instruction to-‘ he began again.  
Turning to face him suddenly Eleanor narrowed her emerald eyes at the sharply dressed guard, her face like thunder. ‘I am going to the hospital right now; I refuse to wait any longer. Either you can come with me or I can make my own way there unguarded, but I know which one is more likely to end up in you getting fired.’

Eleanor watched as the man’s face paled before her, his eyes widening in panic as he fumbled with his hands. After a few seconds he clearly resigned himself to the fact that he didn’t really have a choice but to follow her and he hurried to meet her down the corridor.

When they finally reached the garage area Eleanor ignored the chauffer’s confused questioning, telling him that there was clearly a mistake as he should have been informed hours ago about her planned trip to the hospital and when they finally reached the hospital she managed to use her Royal status to force the receptionist to reveal Jasper’s room (using only minor threats).

Ignoring the awed stares of the public around her and the flash of the paparazzi’s cameras that were coming through the lobby window she made her way quickly to the lift, her panic returning now that she was so close to seeing Jasper again. When she finally reached his room she paused at the door for a second, nausea washing over her as she realised that she had no idea what state Jasper may be in. For all she knew he could be lying in two pieces in the room before her and she had to mentally prepare herself for a moment before she opened the door.

As she stepped into the room her eyes immediately darted to Jasper’s body, lying on the bed under a thin blue sheet. Eyes roaming over his body she felt the air rush from her body as she saw the white bandage wrapped around his head, the large plaster pot that was holding his right leg together and the brace that kept his neck and back in position.  
Gasping she felt as if the room were suddenly spinning and she had to clutch onto the door handle tightly to stop herself collapsing. Seeing Jasper so vulnerable made her chest hurt as if she had been stabbed and she felt the prick of tears in the back of her eyes and before she knew it great sobs were racking her body until the moisture in her eyes blurred out the sight in front of her.

Gasping for breath she heard her blood roaring through her ears as her hands shook uncontrollably.

‘Eleanor?’ The sudden sound of Jasper’s hoarse voice caused Eleanor to snap her head up, brushing unsteady hands across her eyes to clear the tears. When her sight returned she noticed that Jasper’s shimmering blue eyes were now open and watching her intently.  
Letting out a sigh of relief she felt some of the stress of the last two days lift from her shoulders instantly, making her feel physically lighter. Without a second of hesitation she moved over to the bed and reached for one of Jasper’s hands, clutching onto it as tightly as she could, almost as if she needed to prove to herself that he was really alive.

‘What are you doing here?’ Jasper asked her cautiously, squeezing her hand back as much as he could manage.

‘I needed to know how you were,’ she told him, ‘to see if you were alive.’

‘It’ll take more than a lamppost to take me away from you forever,’ Jasper muttered, surprised to see that Eleanor didn’t have her usual walls up around herself.

‘Good,’ she whispered, wiping her last remaining tears off of her face hastily. ‘I don’t know what I’d do if you died. I don’t think I could handle losing anyone else.’

Smiling at her Jasper felt his heart contract for her and everything she had gone through in the last year. Yet somehow she had managed to come out of it fighting. ‘You’re the strongest person I know,’ he told her sincerely, not wanting to lose this moment of emotion honesty. ‘I think you could overcome almost anything.’

Shaking her head softly Eleanor had to look away, knowing that the warm look in his eyes might stop her saying what she wanted to say. What she needed to say. ‘I love you Jasper and my heart can’t take anymore breaks without falling to pieces. You are holding my heart together with a thread.’

Jasper couldn’t stop the little gasp that escaped his lips at her confession, his heart soaring as he heard the words he had dreamt about saying to her for months.

Misunderstanding his reaction Eleanor pulled her hand away from his suddenly, turning away from him, ‘I don’t know why I said that, it’s just the hormones talking-,’ she began, trying to defend herself.

‘I love you too,’ Jasper interrupted her, reaching out to grab her hand again and ignoring the bolt of pain that shot down his arm as he did so. ‘I love you too Eleanor, so much that it hurts.’ When she turned to face him again he gave her the biggest smile he could. ‘Do you know why I couldn’t stop when I swerved out of the way of that car? Why I hit the lamppost?’ he asked her carefully. When she shook her head slowly, her face furrowed in confusion he continued in a soft voice, ‘I was driving too fast. Do you want to know why?’

Nodding her head Eleanor met his gaze, listening intently. ‘Because I couldn’t wait to see you. I hadn’t seen you in nearly 3 days and I knew that you were going to be meeting Liam that day. I wanted to make sure I was there in time so that I would get to see you too,’ Jasper told her.

AS fresh tears welled in her eyes Eleanor asked him in a whisper, ‘really?’

‘Yes really! And do you know what; it was all worth it just to get to spend some time alone with you again. I’ve really missed getting to see you every day,’ he told her, ‘and most of the nights too,’ he added with a smirk.

‘If you wanted to spend some alone time with me there were others ways to get it rather than getting in a car accident,’ Eleanor told him sarcastically.

‘So does that mean I can spend more time alone with you?’ Jasper asked cautiously, hope flaring inside of him.

‘I guess so; I mean my bed does feel too big at night for just one person. You would be doing me a favour by keeping the other side occupied. Plus, it gets a little cold when I’m alone,’ she replied suggestively, a mischievous twinkle lighting up her eyes.

‘I can think of more than a few ways to help keep you warm,’ Jasper drawled with a smirk.  
Leaning down Eleanor gave Jasper a chaste kiss, revelling in the way that she was suddenly the one in control as Jasper was unable to lift himself up to meet her lips again. Pinning his hand down on the bed so that he couldn’t pull her closer to him she gave him a seductive smile as she kept her head just far enough away from Jasper’s so that she was out of reach.

‘I can’t wait to find out what they are,’ she purred in his ear, watching as Jasper stilled when her warm breath fanned across his cheek, his jaw clenching in desire. ‘Come and find me when you’re out of this place,’ she breathed, ‘I’ll be waiting impatiently.’

With that she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, allowing her tongue to press gently against his skin, before she pulled away, a thrill of desire shooting through her when Jasper groaned quietly. Giving him a quick smile and a wink she turned on her heel and moved towards the door.

‘I’m the one in control here,’ Jasper told her retreating back.

‘I think you’ll find that the tables have turned, Jasper from Nevada. Maybe you can prove me wrong when you’re able to stand for yourself,’ she purred, nodding towards his plastered leg, ‘I look forward to the challenge.’ With that she blew him an exaggerated kiss and left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Now that they had admitted their feelings for one another she couldn’t wait to see what might happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
